Cakes for the Sun
by darkaab9
Summary: What happens when Celestia loses herself to her cake obsession? Find Out! Warning!: Weight Gain


It was a moonlit night in Canterlot, following the day of Princess Luna's cookie filled dream. Princess Celestia was sleeping, awaiting an early morning hour so she could perform her royal duties; raise the sun at dawn. She was having a similar dream to her sister, only she started in one of Canterlot castle's many hallways and was walking towards a set of doors not as tall as the hallway, but tall enough for her to fit through. As she came close, she found a sign hanging on one of the door knobs: "Do not disturb!" Curious, she put her ear to the door and found she couldn't hear anyone inside. She then opened the doors just a crack, took a peak and found no one inside the royal living room. She slipped in and shut the doors behind her. She got to the top of the short staircase separating the upper part of the room from the bottom, when a delightful aroma hit her nostrils. She turned around, and that when she saw it.

Laid out across the front walls on several tables was a selection of cakes that would probably never be seen at any party or gathering. Strawberry, lemon, raspberry, several other types of fruit, mixed with chocolate, vanilla, caramel, red berries, mocha, lemon cream, peach, banana, cheesecake, Black Forest, sponge, pineapple butter, Angel Food, never mind all the exotic flavors and types she could or couldn't name, all lay awaiting for a guest to help himself, or in this case herself.

Just then, her stomach growled louder than she had ever heard it before. Staring at the assortment drove her to her into her cake obsession, a passion she rarely exposed. It drove her to the feast before her, and after magically locking the doors and soundproofing the room she began to dig in, taking small bites of a slice of white milk cake with chocolate and vanilla swirl frosting. It was more gratifying than anything she'd even eaten before. A need to have more soon clouded her mind and she began to lift more slices to her anxious maw.

As bite after bite went down her throat, the cake started to take effect on her body. Her slender figure was starting to get a little chubby, a layer of pudge surrounding her whole being. Her belly was beginning to hang low to the point of a noticeable bulge and her plot had a slight jiggle to it.

However, Celestia hardly noticed. Her mind was clouded with the thought of consuming cake. With tastes so inviting, who was she to deny just because she'd put on a few pounds?

Her stomach emitted another growl, clearly still hungry after her first cake. The next one that caught her eye was a perfectly accurate edible replica of the Marzipan Mascarpone Meringue Madness she had seen Pinkie Pie effortlessly devour a week before her niece's wedding was announced. Taking a slice off the top layer, she chomped down on it. She savored each bite and taking time to appreciate the perfect textures of the frosting and the soft edible fluff on the inside.

As with the smaller cake before, the madness gave her more plush to her body. Pudge was piling onto her hindquarters, belly, legs, neck, and anywhere else it could go. As she worked on the rest of the madness, her cheeks grew slightly puffier, and the start of a double chin was growing visible. Her belly grew bigger, as it started to hang lower than usual, and swayed a bit when she trotted. Her legs had gotten a little fat on them too. Her back had started to develop some rolls of fat, while her thighs were starting to touch when she stood normally and her plot grew larger both width and lengthwise. But the princess was still going strong, not even the slightest bit full. Not that she noticed; she was too busy stuffing her face with delicious cake.

She was halfway done with the madness when extra concentration was placed on levitating more cake slices. The **_eat more!_** thought was now like a thick fog in her mind. Before long, cakes of differing flavors forced their way into her waiting maw. Her rate of chewing and swallowing increased with her uncontrolled greed. Strawberry, lemon, raspberry, several other types of fruit, mixed with chocolate, vanilla, caramel, stirred together in blends specific to each type of cake. Whatever their names were, Celestia did not care. The entire feast was invited to her mouth.

The slices turned into fat the moment they hit the digestive system. She didn't feel full nor sick throughout the whole thing, but her weight had skyrocketed. She was no longer a lightly pudgy mare, she was fat. Her plot rounded out to wobbly proportions, shaking at any slighting movement. The round, fleshy orb that was her stomach was threatening to drag against the ground. Celestia's torso, neck, back, thicks, shins, all of it went beyond chubby and right into overweight. She was turning as large as anypony could realistically become.

As she finished the last cake on the first third of the feast, she began to feel heavier than usual and felt as if she was laying on something. Odd, given that she had been standing the entire time. Feeling that her body was more soft and heavy she began to inspect herself.

That's when she saw herself in all her glory.

Her royal figure had been destroyed. Her cheeks were puffy and her head rested on three necks. Her belly touched the floor, back rolls were on top and a large plot was sagging. Even her legs and thighs pressed against her body with their newly acquired roundness. Celestia was, to put it lightly, overweight. To put it truthfully, obese. She felt a surprising softness in her new figure and was starting to crave more of this new cushion.

Knowing she wouldn't be satisfied with how much she had and that she was going to expand further as she continued her meal at the same time, she decided to finish in a more comfortable position. Horn aglow, she turned toward the center of the upper room and a bed appeared there in a flash. It was the same size as her bed in her and her sister's private chambers, large enough to accommodate her original figure with room for her sister. The same design(one that would never break no matter how much was applied to it), same shape, everything that made her bed was present in this bed.

Belly dragging against the floor, Celestia waddled her way towards the bed. She could feel her fat swaying and wobbling to every movement, making her feel like a gluttonous jello princess. When she got there she rested her obese frame on the soft mattress. Surprisingly, the feeling of this new cushion was for her a pleasurable experience.

Her stomach growled for the third time that day, pulling her out of her comfort break. Levitating over several slices of yellow sponge cake, she began her gluttony once again. Within nine minutes, she soon had wolfed down the last slice of the last regular cake, Black Forest with large consumption's of chocolate.

The sun princess was now fat and immobile. Her belly was sprawled out in front of her some feet past the edge of the bed with rolls upon rolls. Her plot was huge, with a cutie mark ten times its original size. Rolls and crevices of fat were strewn out across the royal's body, but she didn't care. She loved her new size, and would love to see herself get bigger and softer.

It was a strangely comforting sensation, and Celestia would carry further on her excesses without giving it a second thought.

Stomach growling for the forth time, about half as loud as it did before she began and sending ripples and vibrations through her body, she then noticed the last cake was clearly different from the rest that now made up her many curves and rolls. Dark and milk chocolate in it chunky appearance, it was about as tall as she was before she began and taller than the average pony. The bottom was as wide as she had been after first third of the feast was cleared, the middle layer being the same size and circumference as the bottom of the madness she had consumed minutes ago and the top was slightly larger than most of the cake she had stuffed herself with.

Celestia began to take slices off the top and send then into her maw. Yet again she didn't know that, at that moment, this was no ordinary cake. The top layer she was about to consume had the impact of eating thirty-two cakes. This escalated her growth quicker than before, but she didn't check progress until she finished that layer.

Her stomach had grown even more than before, taking up half the upper room floor and making it unable for her hooves to reach around it. And even if, her legs had gotten so round, that they appeared to be far more stubbier. Her cheeks were big and poofy, the neck chubby and flabby. The only little improvement, was that her hind was far more like a cushion, spreading out from over the rear side of the bed despite dwarfing her massive belly.

A growl that was now two-thirds quieter than the beginning begging her for more, Celestia started on the second layer. This one had the fat amount of sixty-four cakes. Slice after slice formed a line to her lips and was never seen again as she gobbled them down in big bites. Her body graciousness accepting such massive proportions. Her expanding plot was huge! With enough space for at least twenty ponies to rest upon, it jiggled and wobbled at each slight movement the regal pony made. Her belly was flowing with nothing standing in its way. Her wings and legs were starting to get sucked in more and more and her back rolls increased in amount and density. Her head was rested upon multiple flabby necks while her face itself had two massive cheeks, that she constantly filled with cake, until the second layer was completely indulged in her body.

Totally immobile, she laid upon her belly that took up the entire bed, and some more upper floor slightly draping over the top step. Her wings were being sucked into her fat as she continued to grow. Her limbs had gotten sucked into her belly, and now only 3/4 of each leg was visible. Her plot had grown to immense proportions, her sun cutie mark stretched to new lengths. All upon her body, she had rolls and crevices of squishy fat. Her face was comfortable, completely supported by the multiple chins she had accumulated over the past few hours. Her cheeks were as puffy as ever, and resembled a chipmunk storing nuts in its cheeks to bring home.

One last growl, now three-quarters as quiet as the beginning, emanated from her protruding mass of a stomach. Keen to increase her soft and comfortable fat, the sun princess turned her attention the bottom and final layer that had the same amount of fat as 512 cakes. This time, instead of contemplating several slices, she chose to forgo that and impressively lifted the whole thing to her muzzle as she was still clouded with urge to eat more. She shoved her mouth into the large delicacy before her and in big bites began working her way around the edges and into the center, pigging out like never before. Her insides were gurgling, trying to send all that fat to her massive frame, which was reaching points of squishiness that would at least try to be comfy to whoever it consumed.

At long last, the last big bites were spent. The massive day princess licked her lips to make sure every crumb was devoured, and she took time to settle into the softness of her own huge, fat body. And she was surely something impressive to see. Her stomach was now wide and stretched out over the small staircase and half of the lower room, her frontlegs but mere stubs, cozily pressed into her sides with only the tips of her shoes visible, the flanks and thighs of hers were round and sturdy, had left enough space behind them for two ponies inspecting her to walk behind her side by side and had hung over her hindlegs more and more. Her face had become unbelievably round, with squishable cheeks and a thick, flabby, yet almost nonexistent neck framed her face. Her back rolls had increased in amount and depth and her wings were now completely sunk in flab while covered by a roll.

Letting out a tremendous burp, she had come to terms with her large, blubbery belly and had began to enjoy her new figure. Her many chins were very comfy for her head and her massive rear would've made sitting anywhere amazingly comfy. Her stubby legs had gotten sunk into her belly and plot but she didn't mind. She had grown her own bed in her obsessive consumption of cake, and she was proud of it.

Sensing somepony in the hallway approaching the living room, she unlocked the doors and dropped the soundproofing spell. Sometime during her last consumption, a servant had taken the "Do not disturb!" sign off the handles. A trio of knocks soon came to the door and she let out a gentle "Come in."

Princess Luna had wondered where her big sister went after she attended to a royal meeting of sorts. She didn't see her in their private chambers or the throne room, so she went towards the next logical place she could possibly wander off to. The princess of the night made her way down the hall to the royal living room curious as to what her sister was up to. She knock on the door and was called in by her sister.

Luna opened the door and walked in, then froze in her tracks, eye widening to the side of dinner plates and pupils shrinking to the size of marbles, as she gazed at the behemoth before her. Her big sister was now huge, the white wide blob almost taking up the entire room and was halfway to the ceiling. She had amazing curves and rolls strewn out across her body, and barely any recognizable body parts were poking out either partially or fully.

"Something wrong, 'little' sister?" Celestia asked with a slight concern in her voice.

"Um… No." Luna managed to sputter. "Shall I leave you to yourself?"

"Without trying these amazing levels of comfort?" Celestia asked ready to magically grab her "little" sister should she try to depart.

"Well… When you put it that way…" Luna slowly inched her way toward her sister and started climbing up the many belly rolls. She noticed that her "big" sister's immobile body was surprisingly squishy and that prompted her to continue climbing. Upon reaching Celestia's flabby neck, she curled around like a cat and rested her slender figure against her "big" sister's blobby figure. The levels of comfort were so inviting, she slowly started to drift off. Her sister gave a comforting smile that told her everything was alright and they both drifted in a peaceful slumber, the younger resting comfortably on the white mass and the elder and larger settling into her own soft and comfy body.

Princess Celestia awoke from her pleasant dream content and happy, but slightly disappointed. She turned to look out her bedroom window. Sunrise. "Oh, I have to get ready for the day!" Celestia got up, combed her mane, put on her tiara, and trotted out to rise the sun.


End file.
